produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Samuel
PANTONE 66-16 C PANTONE 68-16 C |final_rank = 18 |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = A |age = |birthday = January 17, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 178cm |weight = 52kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live }}Kim Samuel (김사무엘) is currently an independent idol. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #18 in the finale being eliminated, and unable to debut with Wanna One. Career & History Before Produce 101 he was a PLEDIS Entertainment trainee and was training to debut with the now popular boy group, Seventeen. It is rumored that he was unable to debut due to his young age at the time. He eventually left Pledis and signed with Brave Entertainment. In 2015, he debuted as a member of the duo 1PUNCH. However, just a few eight months later, they disbanded and went their separate ways. After Produce 101, Samuel debuted as a solo artist with his EP, Sixteen. In Early 2019 Samuel announced that he was parting ways with Brave Entertainment and would continue his solo activities as an independent artist. A lot of rumors surfaced with this news, mainly stating that Samuel was manipulated in various ways under the company and that he was not paid correctly for his time and performances. Samuel and Brave are currently in a legal case due to the contract termination. Not much has been heard from him since his departure from Brave. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) 1PUNCH Albums * The Anthem (2015) Singles * "Nightmare" (2015) Solo Albums * Sixteen (2017) * Eye Candy (2017) * One (2018) Singles Korean * "Spotlight" (with Silento) (2016) * "Sixteen" (feat. Changmo) (2017) * "Candy" (2017) * "One" (feat. Ilhoon of BTOB) (2018) * "Teenager" (2018) Japanese * "Sixteen" (2018) * "Candy" (2018) OST * "Say You Love Me" (좋아한다 말해) (with Kriesha Chu) (Pink Pink) (2017) * "Thousand Times" (Cross) (2018) * "Time to Shine" (with FeelDog) (Sweet Revenge) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) 1PUNCH * Turn Me Back (2015) *Nightmare (2015) Solo * Spotlight (2016) * Sixteen (2017) ** Sixteen Japanese Ver. (2018) * Candy (2017) ** Candy Japanese Ver (2018) * One (2018) * Teenager (2018) Television * Made In U (2012) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Leaving The Nest 2 (2017) * Photo People (2017) * The Collaboration (2018) Gallery Promotional Samuel One.jpg|''One'' Samuel Eye Candy.jpg|''Eye Candy'' Samuel Sixteen.jpg|''Sixteen'' Samuel Spotlight.jpg|"Spotlight" Samuel One Punch.jpg|One Punch Samuel Seventeen.jpg|Pledis Training Produce 101 Samuel Produce 101.png Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Samuel Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 브레이브ㅣ김사무엘ㅣ심장폭격 애교3종 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김사무엘 (브레이브) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김사무엘 (브레이브) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이대휘(브랜뉴뮤직) vs 김사무엘(브레이브) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 브레이브 김사무엘 ♬With You @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김사무엘 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김사무엘 - Jason Derulo ♬Get Ugly @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Get Ugly Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김사무엘 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Soloist